K I S S I N G
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: First kisses aren’t always glamorous and perfect… in fact, they’re usually quite awkward. MungoTeazer fluffiness!


Title: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Rating: PG-13 (for smoochies)

Summary: First kisses aren't always glamorous and perfect… in fact, they're usually quite awkward. Mungo/Teazer fluffiness!

Notes: Yay! My first completed story (even if it's only a one-shot) in like, two years! I'm so proud of me. Now if I could only finish all my WIPs.

Disclaimer: Cats and all characters within belong to T.S. Elliot (or, er, his heirs, I guess), Andrew Lloyd Webber, The Really Useful Group and whomever else I may have missed.

* * *

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes looooove! Then comes mate-age! Then comes Mungo with a kitten-carriage!"

The aforementioned cats, who had been sleeping quiet soundly in a tree, limbs and tails tangled, woke at the sound of the slightly younger cats rhyme. Down below were Electra and Etcetera. They giggled at the glare sent to them from the calicos.

"What're you two yappin' about?" Mungojerrie grumbled sleepily.

Taking a deep breath, they launched into the song once again. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer pulled from each other quickly, both a little pink in the cheeks. That only made the two queens giggle harder. They dashed off quickly, however, when Rumpelteazer snapped a twig from the tree and chucked it at them.

"The nerve!" She snipped.

"Yeah…" he looked everywhere but at her, scratching at his ear. "It's not like we've ever even thought about… you know."

Shifting uncomfortably, she nodded. "Yeah." She giggled; though the sound was lacking its usual brightness. "Well, since we're awake, we should probably head back home."

"Alright," he agreed readily. He always agreed readily. It wasn't because her ideas were all that fantastic. In fact, she'd had some downright horrible ideas that could have cost them their lives with one false step, but he'd agree to anything she suggested. He was just that taken with her.

They raced to their human's home as though a pack of Poll's were after them. But they were both hoping to escape Electra and Etcetera's taunting song that seemed to only get louder the further from the "scene of the crime" they got.

The thought of kissing Mungojerrie made Rumpelteazer's tummy turn in a delicious way. Even just looking at him had a tendency to make her heart flutter. Since the first day they met, she'd harbored a most painful crush on him. But he would never…

Like the gentleman he was far from, he held open the flap to the kitty door and waited for her to enter. He smiled, a little anxiously, before following her in. They wound their way to the den, where their bed was. He waited for her to get in and settled comfortably before he followed suit.

Rumpelteazer regarded him for a minute. He allowed her scrutiny and returned it in kind. She smiled a little, some of her brightness returning. Maybe he would…

"How come we've never?" She whispered, scooting closer to him. He had laid himself at the opposite end of the bed, not allowing even a stray bit of fur to touch her.

His mouth and eyes widened. He tried to reply, but could only cough. She slapped him on the back and offered to fetch him some water.

"No, I'm alright," he croaked. "I don't know why we've never." Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered his head so they were eye level. "Maybe we should?"

"Yuh-huh," her eyes flicked between his lips and eyes anxiously.

Mungojerrie pressed his nose to Rumpelteazer's, before nuzzling his face against hers. He pressed a couple of kisses to her cheek, making a trail to her lips. He froze when he reached, unable to make that final contact. She took the initiative and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft and unsure. They put their arms around each other, as they had seen other cats do, holding each other close. After a few moments pressed against each other, they pulled away. They looked deep into each others eyes for the longest moment…

Then they burst into laughter.

"That was horrible," they squealed in unison. Leaning against each other, they clutched their sides as tears of mirth streamed from their eyes.

Once they'd managed to settle down, (which took a great deal of time!), they curled up together, as was their custom and went to sleep. Or, attempted to anyhow. They spent nearly an hour shifting to get comfortable. They would giggle every once in a while. But sleep would not come.

Frustrated, Mungojerrie flopped onto his back, rubbing his paws over his face. "Maybe we should go do somethin'," Rumpelteazer offered, leaning over him. "How 'bout we go case that joint? You know, that new house that was just built down the block? You've been wanting to for a while."

"Maybe," he stretched, letting out a yawn. He looked up at her – her cute, little face was full of concern. He'd never had any romantic feelings for any other queen. Just Rumpelteazer. Which just did not explain why that kiss had been so horrible! It should have been the best moment in all his nine lives.

Figuring one more try wouldn't hurt, and would settle any conflict within him about them; he lifted up and kissed her again. Her eyes widened before fluttering closed. He pulled her close, his paws gently rubbing across the smooth fur of her back.

She felt herself purr as he moved his lips against hers. The flutterings in her stomach were at an all time high and she felt herself melt into his embrace. There was a passion behind this kiss that the other had lacked. Perhaps it was because they'd both been trying too hard before. Whatever it was, she found herself falling even more in love with Mungojerrie.

He pulled away, butting his head against hers lovingly. "That was better," he grinned a little, goofy grin.

"Yeah," she breathed, bringing a paw to her kiss-swollen lips.

Once again, they settled in, limbs and tails tangled, satisfied smirks on their faces, and went to sleep.


End file.
